


The Bright Side

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Greg's holidays were supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any/any, snuggled in front of the fire

Not for the first time, Greg finds himself thinking that this was not how his holidays were supposed to go. 

He was supposed to be in the South of France, with sunshine and sun loungers and waiter service on demand. There was supposed to be long lie ins and lazy lunches and long nights where London was a distant memory.

There was supposed to be him and Molly enjoying it all. 

Instead, one phone call from Mycroft Holmes and he finds himself on an early flight home, off to the wilds of Devon, to a top secret research facility, tales of vicious dogs running wild and Sherlock bloody Holmes up to his back teeth in it all. 

It's enough to drive a man to drink really. 

Except Molly, being a woman resolved to make the best of things, found a hotel in the next village over, far away from prying eyes. She's taken to spending her days catching up on all the books she hasn't had time to read, while her nights are spent talking down his blood pressure by giving him a sympathetic ear, nodding her head and rolling her eyes in all the right places.

After a good rant and a better dinner, they retire to the lounge where she's spent the better part of the day, but this time, he curls up on the couch with her. Her head rests on his shoulder as his fingers play with her hair and they talk quietly, about anything but what's brought them here - brought them together, really. They swap stories about jobs and friends and childhood and life, moments and memories that warm them from within as surely as the fire dancing in front of them warms them from without. 

It's not how his holidays were supposed to go.

But Greg thinks this might just be better. 


End file.
